


it was over my head

by sylphh (icelandicc)



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, but never for long enough, guy gets angry sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/sylphh
Summary: The feeling of tears on his hands; another thing Asch hated.





	it was over my head

Blood pounded in Asch’s head. He wiped the back of his hand across his aching jaw and spat the small amount of blood that had collected in his mouth on the ground beside him. His hair was disheveled and falling in his face, and he pushed the long bangs out of his eyes just in time to catch Guy’s fist swinging again for his jaw.

There was something glowing in Guy’s eyes that didn't look like it belonged there, but at the same time, looked so at home that Asch thought that maybe it'd always been there, just buried a bit too deep for Asch to see.

Asch caught Guy’s fist and ducked under his arm, pushing forward to ram into Guy’s stomach. Guy lurched back, securing a grip on Asch’s uniform and bringing the two of them down.

Asch bared his teeth like an animal as Guy rolled over, forcing him on his back. Asch dug his fingers into Guy’s back, trying to use the leverage to flip them over again. They tussled like that for a while and Asch grew increasingly irritated as the glowing in Guy’s eyes started to die out.

_Dammit!! You coward! Finish what you started!_

Asch’s boot connected with Guy’s side and relieved Asch of the weight of Guy on top of him, leaving him free to lock his hands around Guy’s throat and shove his head back against the ground.

With every struggle, Asch’s grip tightened, but he found that as Guy’s breathing grew shallow, his anger slipped between his fingers.

“ _Don't ridicule me_ ,” Asch ground out, eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched so hard it hurt. Guy wasn't looking at him.

“I'm not like _him!_ I won't let you push me around!” Asch felt something wet hit his fingers. He didn't need to open his eyes to see what it was.

Asch’s hands slackened. His shoulders slumped. Out in the open, Guy on the ground and Asch straddling his waist, looking like some kind of god of death. A God-General. Asch the Bloody.

“I won't _let_ you,” Asch choked out, tears coming unbidden. He buried his face in his arms.

Guy’s hand twitched, but then it was resting on Asch’s knee and the decision was made.

“Forgive me.”

Asch hated it. Hated Guy's voice and the feeling of that hand on his leg. Weighty with responsibility and some sort of _meaning_. But most of all he hated the person that he _couldn't_ hate.

Guy’s smile didn't need to be seen; Asch felt it.

The whole world seemed to be silent, wrought only with feelings and sensations and far too many of both.

The feeling of tears on his hands; another thing Asch hated.

" _Dammit_ ,”


End file.
